THIS IS GOODBYE
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 38. Harley goes to the doctor and is shocked with the results. NOTE: Right after Story 37 AKA "Hookers".


Ok, Bookworm717, I hope this is a little better? Maybe?

This is Part II to Story 37 AKA Hookers.

Oh, um, quick note: during the IM chat scene (which was a good idea... back then) it looks a whole lot cooler in the word document because it's all color-coded and cool and such... so then it gets uploaded here and it looses the coolness factor... Or something... It's late. XD

Hope this brightens someone's day... :| Errr...

Enjoy, ladies and gents~

* * *

THIS IS GOODBYE

* * *

Jack opened the door and was greeted by Bud and Lou's yapping.

"Hi puppies," Jack smiled pushing the jumping hyenas out of his way. He walked into the living room and was greeted by Harley.

Harley had a glare on her face and her arms were crossed. She tapped her foot.

Jack gulped, "Hey Harl."

"Where were you?"

"Out…"

"Where?" Harley growled.

"I got drunk so I stopped off at Harvey's old house and kinda passed out."

Harley raised her eyebrow, not believing his story.  
Jack sighed and got down on his knees, "C'mon Harl, you don't believe me?"

Harley grumbled.

Jack leaned up and kissed her on the lips, "C'mere, I'll make it up to you."

Harley sighed and looked at him, "You love me, right?"

"I love you."

Harley frowned, "Fine."

Jack smiled and pushed her down on the couch; he uncrossed Harley's arms and got on top of her.

Harley sighed, "I love ya puddin'."

Jack smiled.

* * *

Harley stomped up the steps to Ivy's apartment. She reached the room and began pounding on the door.

"DOOR!" Selina yelled from inside.

"Get the door then," Harvey muttered.

Harley sighed and started knocking again.

"The door is still at it!" Selina called.

"Selina, you are sitting on the freaking couch, go get the door," Harvey growled.

"You are at the counter; you can just jump down and get it, me getting up from the couch requires the use of my stomach muscles and getting up, which is a pain in the ass. So jump down from your high horse, or stool, and get the damn door."

"Oh my God," Harvey growled getting off the chair, "You are so damn lazy."

Harvey opened the door and looked at Harley.

Harley tapped her foot impatiently, "Finally!"

Harvey moved aside and let Harley in, closing the door behind her. He walked back up to the kitchen counter and continued to eat his cereal.

Harley looked at Selina, who was lying on the couch with the remote in one hand and a bag of Lay's potato chips in the other.

"Selina, why are you so lazy?" Harley asked.

"I had a rough night."

"Yeah, having Bruce take you to the Museum of Natural History must have been a real pain in the ass," Harvey muttered through his cereal.

"Shut up Harvey," Selina snapped.

"Where's Ivy?" Harley asked ignoring the two.

"She was sleeping," Ivy muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Pammy," Harvey smiled.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?" Ivy growled.

"Selina being lazy as hell."

"And you're a fat whore," Selina stuck her tongue out at Harvey.

"Whatever," Harvey glared at her.

"When the hell did this begin?" Ivy snapped.

Harley sighed and sat down on the recliner, this was going to be awhile.

"Harvey is just being a baby."

"That's great, what started this?" Ivy sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Harvey thought, "I forgot."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Knock this off right now or else both of you will be kicked out of this house."

Selina sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Hi Harley," Ivy sighed directing her attention over to Harley.

"Hi Red. You have a dysfunctional house."

"I know. What's up?"

"I have a problem."

"Like what?"

"It… uh…" Harley looked over at Harvey, concerned.

Ivy looked over at Harvey, "He's fine. He's almost immune to anything female related."

"Oh ok," Harley smiled, "Well for the past few days it has burned when I pee."

Harvey blinked and stared at his cereal. He thought for a few minutes and got up and walked into the bedroom.

Ivy laughed, "When did this start to happen?"

"I don't know, like two days after Mista J slept over at Harvey's old house."

"Maybe we should send our guy spy to do some investigating," Selina advised.

Ivy got up, "You coming Kitty?"

"Do we get to scare him?"

"Yes."

Selina got up and skipped down the hallway. Ivy and Harley followed behind.

Harvey was sitting at the computer he turned around when he heard the footsteps, "Oh God… what now?"

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck, "Baby, we need you to go do something for us."

"Like what?"

"Some investigating."

"Like what?"

"See what Jack actually did that night he got drunk."

Harvey sighed, "Do I have to?"

"It's either yes or the couch."

"I hate that threat."

"I know you do," Ivy smiled kissing him, "So it is a yes?"

Harvey grumbled, "Yeah I guess."

Selina smiled and gave Harvey a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks sexay."

Harvey waved her off, "I'm still pissed at you."

Selina laughed and walked down the hallway back to the couch.

Harvey turned back to the computer and pulled up Instant Messenger. Harley crept up to Harvey and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Holy shit!" Harvey yelped, jumping in surprise.

"Thanks Harv," Harley smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ivy kissed Harvey on the lips, "Thanks babe."

"Mhmm," Harvey muttered.

Ivy and Harley walked down the hallway and joined Selina on the couch.

Harvey turned to the computer and buzzed Jack's computer.

[Jack Napier has signed in]

Jack: what

Harvey: hey you

Jack: what

Harvey: I need to talk with you

Jack: *sigh* why?"

Harvey: I'm making sure you didn't burn down my friggin' house when you slept over

Jack: it's still standing. I think…

Harvey: YOU THINK!

Jack: well I kinda did something… stupid…

Harvey: how stupid?

Jack: um… stupid

Harvey: Jack, how stupid?

Jack: well, you know I got drunk right?

Harvey: yeah…

Jack: well I couldn't find my way home and I kinda went down the wrong alley

Harvey: what alley did you go to?

Jack: mmm

Harvey: Jack. what alley did you go to?

Jack: I kinda went to the uh… prostitute street…

Harvey: NO WAY!

Jack: yeah…

Harvey: holy shit! Harley's gonna kill you!

Jack: yeah I know

Harvey: oh my God!

Jack: shut up

Harvey: holy shit! how many hookers did you get?

Jack: two?

Harvey: damn. lucky bastard.

Jack: no! I am not a lucky bastard! I am a dead bastard!

Harvey: i'll say

Jack: what am I gonna do?

Harvey: tell harley

Jack: I can't. I don't want to hurt her…

Harvey: uh too late

Jack: shit. seriously?

Harvey: mhmm. she's over here.

Jack: aw shit!

Harvey: lol

Jack: man. don't tell her

Harvey: why?

Jack: cuz I'm gonna have to tell her sometime

Harvey: that's be good

Jack: am I an idiot?

Harvey: yes.

Jack: thanks

Harvey: no problem

Jack: I'm screwed

Harvey: yes you are

Jack: will you make fun of me if I tell you something

Harvey: probably

Jack: c'mon

Harvey: fine, what?

Jack: I think I got a std

Harvey: NO WAY!

Jack: you suck ass

Harvey: HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!

Jack: thanks

Harvey: OH MY GOD!

Jack: yeah

Harvey: how do you know?

Jack: special ways.

Harvey: did it burn when you pee?

Jack: screw you

Harvey: LMAO! YOU HAVE AN STD!

Jack: well I don't know yet

Harvey: are you gonna get tested?

Jack: yeah

Harvey: might want to get harl tested too

Jack: shut up

Harvey: oh my god. You rock

Jack: I hate you

Harvey: yeah yeah, whatever

Jack: I am gonna go

Harvey: go get tested?

Jack: I hope you rot in hell

Harvey: yeah whatever

Jack: asshole

Harvey: bye jack!

Jack: I hate you

Harvey: goodbye!

[Jack Napier has signed out]

Harvey logged out and stood up. He laughed to himself.

"What an idiot," Harvey laughed.

He walked down the hallway and stopped in the kitchen. Harley turned around when she heard his footsteps. All three of the girls jumped up and ran over to Harvey, pinning him against the fridge.

"What'd he say?" Ivy asked.

"What'd he do?" Selina growled.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harley whined.

Harvey raised his eyebrows, "Give me a second."

The girls drug him to the living room.

"You better not make us work for it," Selina growled.

"It's always more fun."

Ivy looked at Selina and Harley and gave them a nod. In less than two seconds Harvey found himself staring up at the ceiling on his back. Ivy was straddling his chest, Selina was holding down his legs, and Harley was above his face.

"Tell me what he said," Harley growled.

"Holy shit," Harvey whimpered, "Don't kill me!"

"If we have to, we will," Selina called from Harvey's feet.

"Ok girls, promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Harley asked.

"You will NOT kill me when I tell you what happened."

Harley sighed, "We will try to resist."

"Thank you… I think."

"Spit it out Harv," Ivy insisted.

"Ok, ok, well uh… Jack got really, really drunk and uh he got lost and ended up uh… heading down the prostitute alley…"

Harvey tried to cringe away from the nails that were digging into his shoulders, lower abdomen, and legs.

Harley hissed, "What else?"

"He-," Selina gripped onto his legs harder, "Shit Selina! Can you do that any harder!"

"If you want me to," Selina growled.

"He got really drunk and he slept with two hookers in my old bed and he thinks he got an STD!" Harvey shouted trying to end the pain.

Harley released Harvey's shoulders and fell back. Selina released Harvey's legs and crawled over to Harley. Ivy brushed Harvey's cheek and got off of him.

Harvey sat up and rubbed his stomach, "Holy shit…"

He pulled up his pant leg and looked at the finger nail indents on his legs, "Good God."

Ivy rubbed Harley's back, "I told you he was no good."

Harley whimpered and nodded; she fell into Ivy's arms and began crying.

Selina rubbed Harley's back, "Poor baby…"

Harley sobbed into Ivy's arms.

"You are gonna need Advil," Ivy sighed handing Harley to Selina.

Harley collapsed into Selina's arms, still in tears.

Ivy got up and headed to the bathroom for the Advil.

Selina sighed, "I'm gonna get you some water and tissues, Harvey come here."

Harvey slinked over and sat next to Selina.

"Hold Harley for me," Selina told Harvey, pushing Harley into his arms.

Harvey frowned and cradled Harley, "It'll be ok."

Harley shook her head, "He hates me."

"No he doesn't. He is… just really stupid."

Harley sobbed on Harvey's shirt.

Ivy walked back down the hallway with the bottle of Advil. She opened the bottle and handed Harley three pills. Selina handed her the water. Harley's shaking hands took the medicine and water.

Ivy sat back down and helped Harley sit up.

"How could he do this to me?" Harley whimpered through the water.

"Because he's a guy," Selina growled.

"Hey!" Harvey whined.

"Harv, we don't even count you as a guy anymore," Selina sighed.

"Even though you do have male parts," Ivy smiled.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Selina asked.

Harley shook her head, "Well I'm gonna have to get tested."

"What about Jack?" Ivy asked.

"I-I think I'm gonna leave him."

"Does that mean you'll be staying with us?"

Harley gave Ivy a pouting look.

"Fine!"

"Thanks Red," Harley looked at the time, "I think I should go. I need to pack up my stuff, drop it off here, and then get tested."

"Good luck," Ivy smiled.

"See you later," Selina waved.

Harley got up and left.

* * *

Harley pushed in the door and walked past the hyenas. Bud and Lou both whined and sunk back to their pillows. She stormed up the steps and into her and Jack's room. She pulled her suitcase that had been used for this situation so many times before.

She felt the tears brimming again. She hated this. Why did this always happen? Why did she always go back? Why didn't she listen to her friends? But no she always went back, why? She didn't like being shoved away and abused.

Why? Why did she put up with this? She wasn't even forced to. She remembered the last time she and Jack had a fight. She ended up coming back just because he said he was sorry. Anyone can say sorry. It takes a special person to mean it.

Harley began throwing clothes into her suitcase. Jack walked into the room and saw the bag.

"Shit… Harley?" Jack began.

Harley ignored him and continued to grab her things.

"Harley, please listen."

Harley pushed by him and opened the closet she grabbed a few pairs of shoes and her jackets.

"Harleen…"

"You know what, I am sick of all this shit. I am sick of being your toy. You treat me like a rag doll. When you don't want me you toss me off. I AM SICK OF IT!" Harley screamed at him.

Jack sunk back, "Harley, its ok…"

"No it's NOT!"

"Harley, we should talk this over."

"No. I don't want to talk anymore Jack. I hate words. They mean nothing. It's your actions that hurt me the most."

Jack sighed and sat on the bed, "There's nothing I can do?"

"No," Harley snapped zipping up her bag, "If you need to reach me I will be at Ivy's. I trust that you can look after Bud and Lou?"

Jack stood back up, "Harley…"

"No. I don't want to hear it," Harley sighed turning away from him, "Jack, this is goodbye."

Harley picked up her bag and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Jack sat down on the bed and shook his head; he couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Harley pressed the buzzer outside Ivy's apartment and waited. The door opened and Harley stepped inside, she walked up the steps and down the hall to the room. She set her bag down and knocked on the door.

Ivy opened it, "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Ivy rubbed Harley's shoulder, "You're standing up for yourself. I am proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You know your room right?"

"Mhmm," Harley nodded walking down the hallway to the very last bedroom, she put her bag on the bed and sighed.

Ivy walked into her bedroom, "You need anyone to go with you to the doctors?"

Harley sighed, "No that's ok. I should go before the walk-in closes."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Ivy started walking off, "Oh! Before I forget, here is your house key."

Harley smiled, "Thanks Red."

"No problem," Ivy smiled and walked off to her bedroom.

Harley slipped the key into her pocket and opened the front door, "I'll be back later."

"Bye!" Ivy yelled.

"Good luck!" Selina called.

Harley headed out the door and down the stairs. She passed through the foyer and outside. She hailed a cab and got in. She gave the instructions to the doctor's office and sat back.

* * *

Harley sat in the waiting room; she tapped her foot nervously and played with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Harleen?" Asked a nurse.

Harley smiled at the nurse and stood up.

"How are you?" The woman asked smiling.

"Not too good. I broke up with my boyfriend because he cheated on me and probably gave me an STD."

"Oh… I am so sorry…"

"Yeah me too," Harley laughed.

"Go ahead and take a seat," the nurse pointed to the chair.

"Thank you," Harley smiled sitting down. Oh God… the stirrup things. This was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Harley walked up into the apartment, Harvey and Ivy were sitting on one couch and Selina had the other. Harley held up the bag of pills, "Guess what!"

The three who were all watching a movie jumped and screamed when they heard Harley.

"God! You scared the hell out of me!" Ivy yelled.

Harley raised an eyebrow, "Nice to see you too."

"We're watching a "scary" movie," Harvey replied.

"Oh. Why is it a "scary" movie?"

"Because it's scaring the hell out of the girls. Truth is I've seen Jack do scarier shit."

Harley inhaled sharply.

Harvey clamped his hand over his mouth, "Shit. I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"How did the test go?" Selina asked pausing the movie.

"I have gonorrhea."

"WHAT!" Ivy yelled.

"That's scarier than the movie," Harvey smirked.

"It's curable though, right?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, it should clear up in a few days, thank God," Harley sighed.

"That's good," Ivy smiled.

"Those your pills?" Harvey asked.

"Yes," Harley shook the bag, "They're wonderful."

"I bet."

Harley slipped off her shoes and sat on the couch next to Ivy, "What are we watching?"

"The Amityville Horror," Selina responded throwing Harley a blanket.

"Oh God," Harley whined.

"If you need someone to hug onto hug Harvey," Ivy smiled nuzzling Harvey's arm, "He's warm, he has good arm space where you can hide your head, and you can smell his deodorant."

Harvey pulled his arm away from Ivy, "I knew you were smelling my deodorant!"

Ivy shrugged, "It smells good."

Harvey sighed and gave her his arm back.

"Hey! I get scared too you know!"

Harley got up and moved Selina over. Selina put her blanket over Harley's lap and pressed play. Harley sat down and gripped onto Selina.

"Harl?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not even a scary part yet…"

"Oh…" Harley muttered dropping Selina's arm.

Selina laughed, "You wanna smell my deodorant?"

Harley giggled, "That's ok."

"Harvey wins the award for best smelling deodorant," Ivy smiled from in between Harvey's arm and side.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "You girls are so damn weird."

FIN


End file.
